Her Biggest Feeling
by beckasaurusrex
Summary: "Fairies are so small, thay only have room for one feeling at a time." And she's positive her biggest feeling will stay with her forever and ever, no matter how many more she feels.


_Fairies are so small, they only have room for one feeling at a time._

* * *

When they first met, she was so _entranced_.

He was swimming in the sea, trying to get away from the shark that had destroyed his boat. He was there, thrashing about and looking like a moron.

"Fly, you fool!" she had said, getting in his face. It was extremely dangerous considering she wasn't supposed to get wet.

"I don't know how!" he cried, and she sighed in frustration.

Stupid Clumsies.

But he _had_ understood her...

"Just think happy thoughts, then. Can you do _that_?" she asked, and he nodded. She sprinkled some of her dust on him, and he floated in the air.

"Can you teach me to fly?" he asked her, surprised.

"I'll teach you everything I know." she smiles, lost in his sparkly green eyes.

She told him her name (_Tinker Bell_) and he told her his (_Peter Pan_) and she was so entranced by his behavior she completely forgot her pots and pans back home.

* * *

She was always so _brave_ in their adventures. Her favorites were when they'd fight Hook.

"Tink, get him!" he would laugh, and she would eagerly oblige. She'd stab and jab and swing her tiny dagger around, never fearing the outcome of what would happen if Hook caught her.

She was a tiny, elusive fairy and she was the one who taught _Peter Pan_ (his name is well known all over Neverland) to fly. Nothing can touch her. She's impervious to all.

Or so she had _thought_.

* * *

She was always _nervous_ when they'd fly to the Clumsy world.

She couldn't help it! Clumsies couldn't see her and what if one of the squished her or something?

"Don't worry, Tink. We're fine." he'd always laugh at her, and she's laugh too, or face looking like a fool in front of him.

She just couldn't help it-especially when he'd go to the houses of that _pretty_ Clumsy girls who were just his size and he'd listen to her stories, all of them ending in a _'kiss_' (whatever that is)

Secretly she knew what it was and never told him because she'd just _die_ if he gave that stupid Clumsy one.

* * *

She got so _jealous _when he brought that silly Clumsy girl to Neverland.

How dare he teach her to fly! How dare he use _her_ dust! And how _dare_ he take them on adventures to defeat Hook (those were meant for she and him _only_)

She had even got the Lost Boys to shoot her dow and the Clumsy _still_ wouldn't leave!

It enraged her so when that dumb storyteller became their _'mother_'.

* * *

When he told her she was banished, she felt _heartbreak_.

She cried and cried until nothing would come out. Her glow dimmed so much, she _didn't _glow.

She just sat in a tree all day, watching them on and feeling her tiny heart break over and over (she didn't even know it was possible for that to _happen) _she knew one thing was for sure.

Poor little fairies should _never _fall for Clumsy boys.

* * *

She was _angry _when she gave away their hiding place to Hook.

She had an evil smile on her face while she lead the pirates to the tree. She laughed bitterly when those moronic Clumsies were gagged and taken to the _Jolly Roger_ (that'll teach them to mess with _her_)

Her emotions just adore taking over her entire mind.

* * *

She felt so _scared _when he was about to drink his medicine. That icky stuff the storyteller had told them about.

And Hook had poisoned it!

She drank it, and he had lashed out at her. She stumbled and coughed and landed next to a candle. He looked afraid for her and she wanted to smile.

She took one last look at him and then her eyes closed forever.

Or so she had dared to hope (she didn't want to face him and help save the stupid storyteller)

* * *

She was so _sad _when the Lost Boys stayed with her. She knew he was sadder, but didn't show it. He has always been so brave and she wishes she could be like him.

So when he turns and smiles at her, they fly back home (second star to the right and then straight on 'til morning) knowing there'll be more Boys to come.

And she thanks all the stars in the sky that girls are _much_ too clever to fall out of their prams.

* * *

She's in _love _with him.

It's the biggest thing she's ever felt and it makes everything click into place.

She understands why she was jealous of the Clumsy storyteller and why her heart broke when he banished her. Why she was nervous of him listening to the stories and why she was scared of dying and leaving him.

She knows he doesn't feel the same, and she really doesn't care. So long as he's learned from his mistakes of the storyteller and her daughter (that Clumsy girls _always_ grow up because it is their duty) she's alright because he's still her best friend and they go on adventures and laugh and smile and teach the new Lost Boys to fly and fight.

And she knows that this one feeling, this one _giant_ feeling, is going to hold on to her forever and ever on this lovely island where nobody grows up and happiness is a given, no matter how many others she feels.


End file.
